An electric device may be provided with a non-contact power supply without using a power cable. For example, the non-contact power supply can provide electric power to various information processing apparatuses such as a PC (Personal Computer), a POS (Point of Sales) terminal and a printing apparatus.
However, the non-contact power supply does not provide electric power equal in amount to that provided through the power cable. Further, there is a case in which a large current, known as an inrush current, for charging a capacitor at the time of startup flows to a substrate on which a plurality of capacitors are mounted. In the non-contact power supply as described above, there is a case in which the information processing apparatus to which electric power is provided with such a power supply fails to start because most of the supplied electric power is consumed to generate the inrush current at the time a power source is turned on.